Heretofore high power solid state laser sources made use of a laser oscillator and pulse switch followed by a chain of rod and disc laser amplifiers. Such systems are limited by self focusing that occurs in the active material of the amplifier stage. Further, the outputs of these systems cannot be tailored to a specified shape which is desired in laser-plasma work. It is known that if a long radiation pulse is given a linear frequency modulation (chirp) before it is amplified, it can be compressed to shorter width with little energy loss by passing it through a suitable dispersive device at the output. Heretofore work has been performed to this end but has lacked the necessary flexibility and efficiency for compressing and shaping high power pulses.
Prior art pulse compression systems may be found in the following prior art. "Optical Pulse Compression with Diffraction Gratings", IEEE Journal Quantum Electronics, QE-5, p. 454, September 1969; "Chirped Optical Pulses" Annals New York Academy of Science 168, p. 400, February 1970. "Compression of Optical Pulses", IEEE Journal Quantum Electronics, QE-4, 262, May 1968. "Interferometer Utilisable pour La Compression d Impulsions Lumineuses Modulees en Frequency", C.R. Academie des Sciences, Paris, p. 258, 6112, June 1964.